Hardly neglected
by blossom-angel-child
Summary: ItaSaku Itachi and Sakura hardcore lemon. its an alternate ending/chapter thing to my story neglected potential. enjoy even if you havn't read the background story.


**Neglected Potential alternate Chapter - Lemon**

**This scene is set just after chapter 68 in my story for all the hentais who wanted Itasaku action. Will be my first lemon, but so help me I'm going to do a good job if it kills me. .. a poorly written lemon makes for a stressful read... dont ask how i know. i just admitted to being like you guys... great. well, here you go.**

**Note: since this follows chap 68, this is technicly 69 :P haha, how convenient.**

**btw. plz read whole thing. it takes very lil wile to reach lemon but its totally wrth it. promises**

* * *

Sakura walked out of the bathroom and huffed.

Tsunade was right. She shouldn't be so immature.

So what; Itachi'll spend a couple of hours without her for 2 weeks or so... No big deal... right?

Just a couple of hours... with _Anko_.

_'I bet she's hot for him...' _Sakura looked over at the man lying on her bed, hands folded under his head.

He looked back at her. "Went to see your Hokage?"

"Hn." Sakura glared at nothing in particular.

She stalked over to the bed, knealing over Itachi.

"Itachi." Sakura dragged out his name, lying over him.

She rested against his neck.

"You're my boyfriend right?" She looked up at him.

He opened his eyes briefly."Hn."

"So..." She leant into him, gently kissing the warm skin beneath his jaw.

Itachi drew a calm breath and closed his eyes again.

Sakura climbed onto him and sat perched over his abdomen, hands clenched against his chest.

She nervously continued to kiss his neck softly.

"So what?" He asked stoicly.

Sakura paused before pursueing. "So-"

He placed his strong hand over her dainty wrists. "If you don't trust me, this isn't a way to solve it."

Sakura just gazed at him, shocked.

"In fact, unless you trust me, we shouldn't really _be _having sex." He looked at her. "That is what you were doing wasn't it?"

Sakura dropped her gaze to his chest where he held her hands.

"You don't want to." She whispered.

Itachi sighed. She had no idea. He had so far surprised himself with his unrelenting self control.

If it weren't for his life's practice of discipline so far he had no doubt he'd have had her by now, irrelevent of anything _but _his want.

"You, my clever Sakura, could not be further from right."

She gasped as her head hit the pillow and she found herself now beneath, a slightly breathless, Itachi.

He didn't speak. Just lunged for her neck.

Countlessly had it occurred to him how delicate she looked and felt and what a contrast that was to reality.

In this moment Sakura was just as fragile and vulnerable as she looked.

He ran his tongue from her shoulder to her ear and ignored the shiver the cold trail provoked.

"You trust me enough?" He growled against her skin.

"Uhhmm." She sighed, choking on sharp, shallow breaths.

He traced a patch of skin on the slope at the base of her neck before sinking his teeth into her skin.

Her eyelids lowered and a groan left her lips as the pain extended from her neck.

"And now... Sakura?" He asked huskily, licking away any blood trickling from the broken skin.

She wouldn't reply and Itachi grew frustrated.

"Maaya won't stop me." He grunted. "Sakura."

She finally stared back at him, but till she refused to speak.

He was right. Maaya wouldn't make this decision for her. If Sakura wanted him to stop she would only need to say so.

Itachi released her wrists and instead secured his hands around what he could hol of her breasts.

"How can you be sure I'll stop if you tell me." He asked smoothly, tightening his grip on her chest. "You trust me?"

She persisted in silence, gaze locked with his.

"Hn."

He released her breasts only to dive his hands up her shirt, pushing the tank top to rest beneath her arms, exposing her bra.

Itachi wasted no time unclasping the binding and settleing his palms on the real thing.

The girl beneath him mewled quietly at the pressure.

"You like that..." He smirked. The point he'd previously been trying to prove had become lost in how much he was enjoying this.

The sound of her wordless begging everytime he varied the firmness of his grasp.

Watching her intently, he lowered his face to her left breast and teased the nipple with his bottom lip.

"So soft..." He whispered, bringing the perted bud into his mouth.

"Uhhh fmm.... Itaaa" Sakura arched her chest, pushing her whole breast into his face.

"So it talks." He growled into her skin.

He began to move his right hand, kneading Sakura's other breast, pinching and twisting her bright pink nipple.

She bit her lip and tried to turn in the direction he twisted to lessen the pain, but he marvelled in the sound of her anguished moans.

The pain was exciting her and Itachi knew it too.

Sakura relished in the feeling of being dominated and how rough he was being with her.

He left nips and kisses down between her beautiful breasts.

His hands left her chest and trailed down her center to grip her thighs firmly.

He forcefully spread her legs and settled himself between her knees.

Positioned in a way that prevented her from closing her thighs, he moved his right hand gently rest against her covered womanhood.

Pushing gently, he revelled in the way she writhed under him.

"Mmm ma.- ore...iia itachi" Sakura stumbled over her breaths, mixing them with her words.

He smirked down at her, unbuttoning her pants and sliding the rim over her rounded hips to midway down her thighs.

Itachi could smell the sweet juice, soaking through Sakura's underwear and knealt his face to emerse himself in it.

Tenderly, he bent his tongue to taste the pooling liquidon her panties.

"A ah ahuhh" Sakura shuddered at contact.

_'If this is just foreplay.' _Itachi thought, smirking.

His hands played across her inner thighs, igniting the skin at their touch.

The flow of Sakura's moans and whimpers of encouragement were steady as Itachi began sliding her panties down.

When final she had been revealed to him Sakura was already more than well lubricated.

Itachi inched his forefinger into her core while watching her body shake occasionally in anticipation.

"Sakura. You're so wet."

Sakura was quick to respond even to the usually minor stimulation of dirty talk and bucked to deepen Itachi's solitary finger.

He smirked at her reaction and baited her further. "Hot and tight... So tight...You really must be a virgin Sakura-chan."

Sakura couldn't help but to pound herself up onto Itachi's one finger and massage her own breasts with tiny hands.

Sakura was almost at her first orgasm when itachi retracted his finger.

He held her hips still so that she could no longer buck them.

Sakura looked at him pleadingly through her half-covered eyes but Itachi simply smirked.

He took his shirt up and over his head in one swift movement, leaning over her to help her do the same and finally discard that tank top.

Sakura could not wait for Itachi to tease her with time and began pulling feverishly at his pants.

He chuckled. "Sakura, you are usually so patient."

A lie. She whimpered.

He removed his pants and slid his boxerd down, over and off his feet to finally convince Sakura just how much he indeed _wanted _this.

Whether it was size or how he used it that mattered, Sakura was pretty sure Itachi had it covered.

He was long, thick and extremely hard.

Sakura was lost for words at the sight and it wasn't until her lover had sat next to her that she realised she was staring.

He sat with his arms propping him from behind, his legs spread and his manhood standing proud.

He looked at her and smirked in a way Sakura hadn't seen before, not surprizing considering how new to Sakura this situation was.

He laughed inwardly at her purity and brough her naive hand to caress the base of his member.

He showed her how the pressure of a finger or stroke of the hand could make him growl and moan in pleasure.

Itachi wrapped his hand around hers and guided it up and down his penis, trying not to surprize her with his jaggered movements or hitched breaths.

Sakura was timid but becoming more and more use to the feel of Itachi's hard, yet soft penis as it pulsed beneath her touch.

It all was making Itachi start to lose control; Sakura's nakedness, her innocent expression and her delicate hand caressing him.

He released Sakura's hand and took a firm hold of the back of Sakura's head.

All to quickly he slammed her face down and gasping mouth over the head of his arrousal.

"Ahhhhh gnnuh... SssSakuraaa.. Ahh!" He groaned relentlessly as he gyrated his erection within Sakura's mouth.

Itachi was huge now, his member completely swollen.

Sakura was slightly frightened by the speed and ferosity with which he had handled her but she'd have been lying to say it wasn't thrilling to hear him say her name that way, with such pleasure.

Due to a breech of Sakura's gag reflex her eyes had begun to tear up.

When Itachi realized this he stopped.

"Ssa..ahhkura. I'm sorry."

At any other point in time this would have been a rare and historical quote from the Uchiha but right now it was dismissed as Sakura levelled herself above him, leaning on his chest.

Itachi placed his hands square on her hips and guided her down onto his pulsating dick.

Sakura was stretched to encase his engorged penis and it hurt alot but she was no stranger to pain and held out for the pleasure she knew would come.

When finally, she was sitting fully on Itachi and virginity had been scathed of her, there was an extended pause.

Itachi squeezed his hands, holding Sakura's hips, while he tried to prevent an instant release.

She was so tight it was crazy.

"Sakura-chaann." He grunted. "Don't move."

Sakura wasn't in disagreement there yet. He was the largest she'd ever seen and in her line of work that was saying alot.

Just as she'd adjusted Itachi sucked in a deep breath and lifted Sakura, by the hips, off the bulk of his manhood.

Sakura finally took some of her own weight and when Itachi let down his guard she slammed down around him, only to lift off and repeat the action.

It was all Itachi could do to rub Sakura's clit, as she moved, to time her orgasm in with his.

She hit her first, second and third orgasm, screaming his name and breathing far more than erratically, before Itachi finally gave out.

Everytime she broke the threshhold of a new level of pleasure her vaginal passage constricted around him and if it had been possible felt twice as tight around his dick.

When finally he came, Sakura was flooded and filled with his seed as it leaked out of between her legs.

He grunted and closed his eyes to feel the release of all the tention and pressure he'd held onto for so long.

He eventually pulled out of her and wrapped a tired arm over her shoulder.

"And to think..." Itachi said, fighting for breath "You havn't even had any practice."

Sakura smiled exhaustedly. "I think you did all the work."

She lifted a leg over to nestle against his deflated member and slowly fell asleep, listening to his slowing breaths.

* * *

-**BlAnCh Ok, i'll end it there. review me if u like and if u hav criticismill hear it today. i just want wateva feedback i can get.**


End file.
